Going Under
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: A weekend at the Sohma estate makes for bad dreams and now Yuki's secret is out in the open can the nezumi handle it or will he cave KxY abuse, violence, betryal


Title: I Lost It All

Date: 11.04.06

Ratings:

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT AND NEVER WILL

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's P.O.V

I didn't even know I fell asleep in class now every one knows my secret not the zodiac secret another secret only Hatori, Kyo and I know. She knows now that all that I said was a lie. All I knew was that I was back in that room it was so dark and cold. I was bleeding in certain places and starved thin. Then I saw him well at least I saw his eyes haunting me from the darkness, whispering things to me "You'll always be alone no one will ever love you only me. You'll always have me only me" I couldn't block him out he started to form and take shape then he raped me.

Motoko's P.O.V

I never knew how handsome my Yuki looked when he was asleep. As I observed him I noticed something you might never see unless you moved his hair. He had some scars on the back of his neck. He had started muttering in his sleep now and he looked afraid. _Yuki what's wrong with you today_ Then faint crying came from Yuki and everyone looked at him. Then screaming he sounded like he was in pain. Kyo got out of his seat and so did everyone else even the teacher got up "Stupid rat wake up!" Kyo shouted, shaking my Yuki forcefully. "No not again no" Prince Yuki shouted back but he was still asleep "Fucking idiot wake up" Kyo screamed then the bell rang and Prince Yuki awoke as if coming out of a daze.

Normal P.O.V

Tohru walked up to Yuki who was holding his head Kyo had let him go already and everyone was still staring at him. "Sohma-kun did something happen at Akito-sama's over the week end?" Tohru asked worried just like everyone "Nothing happened" Kyo and Arisa both wanted to hit him but Arisa got there first. "She's asking you a question answer her" She said. Yuki said nothing and got up.

"I did"

"No you're lying I can tell! All you do is just seat down like a king on a throne and act like nothing is wrong!" Arisa and Kyo both shouted He looked at them no emotion at all in his eyes "If I'm a king then my life should be heaven but from where I'm standing I would prefer hell" He said and picked up his bag and left children parting to allow him to pass.

Kyo's P.O.V

I watched him leave what else could I do he lied to me and then to Tohru so what could I do. _He raped you and I asked but you said no so what can I do now you won't even talk with Tohru._ The class then emptied and I went to seek out Yuki. I found him in a bathroom checking to see if his scars are bleeding like he always does. "So why didn't you say he raped you" He looked at me "Because you would worry" Was his answer as he finished checking all the cuts and scars. He looked sad so I hugged him and let him cry on my shirt "Kyo I won't be back after lunch" I must have looked shocked because he told me not to worry. "He called this morning and said to come over at lunch time so tell Tohru not worry ok? I love you"

"I love you too" Then he left with his bag and I knew that something bad would happen to him.

Motoko's P.O.V

I didn't know you felt that way about Kyo my prince and who is he? Why won't you tell anyone or ask for help I'm afraid because you love Kyo so much that I would have to close down the fan club so not to cause confusion. "You were listening at the door weren't Motoko" I jumped I didn't know my presence was known. "Yes I was but who is this 'he' and why is prince Yuki so afraid of him? Can't he just fight back?" Kyo laughed at me a sadist's laugh and I regretted asking "He won't fight back because he's afraid of death if Akito dies we all die all us thirteen who are tied to him and Yuki doesn't want to die." He walked away and I began to cry.

Yuki's P.OV

As I walked down the hall a lot of eyes were on me some in fear some in worship but I could really care less. He would send his sick little pet or maybe Hatori to pick me up and the pain that would follow could almost be felt. Some where along the way I saw Motoko she was crying it made me feel badly and I did nothing. "Prince Yuki I just wanted to tell you that I would be shutting down the fan club because of your and Kyo's relationship" She said sadly I was shocked but didn't have enough energy to show it _does she really mean it would she really close the fan club_ "Yuki it's time too go" Hatori said walking up behind me at least I won't get raped on the way. "Yeah good bye Motoko-senpai I hope no one is angry with you when you close it down." I walked away and saw more tears leave her eyes. _Another curse but this is for the rat alone _"Hatori why did he send you this time" I asked once I thought the coast was clear "I don't know something about a surprise" I looked up at the school and saw Kyo on the roof. I mouthed a silent 'I love you' to him and left.

Normal P.O.V

In the car Yuki sat tears silently making their way down his cheeks 'Kyo' He thought looking out at the school. On the school roof Kyo stood there looking at the car making its way to the Sohma's main house. 'Yuki' He thought as he saw his lover's face against the window. "Kyo-kun what's wrong" Tohru asked as she watched Kyo from the door way of the school roof. "Nothing I just want to spend some time alone" Tohru nodded and left. Later the door opened and Motoko walked out "Kyo-kun I have made a decision on behalf of yours and Prince Yuki's relationship to close the fan club so as not to cause confusion" she said. "That won't help Yuki now" Kyo said turning to face her "Nothing can help Yuki now even if he were right in front of us." Kyo said and left "But I just want to help fix things" She shouted at him. He looked at her with angry eyes "Too little too late" He said and walked away leaving a crying Motoko on the ground. 'Why can I even help one person?'

Kyo's P.O.V

_No one can help Yuki only who ever is driving him to his doom_ I looked around our class and saw one desk empty and then looked out the window. Happy, happy joy, joy you have no problems happy people you aren't on your way to becoming a whore again are you? I might be going insane or maybe I am but it is true they had no problems and I so useless can't even help.

Yuki's P.O.V

Kyo, Kyo where are you? Well I can't expect him to hear me when I'm not calling him. We pulled up in front of the main house I hated this place I never want to see this place again. I stepped out of the car and walked inside "Aren't you coming too" Hatori started the engine again "No I have a baby to deliver" He answered and so left me on my own. I walked to Akito's sleeping area I knew that if I ran what ever he had for me would be doubled and I didn't want another scar. "Come in Yuki Akito-sama is waiting for you" I looked him up and down as I normally do and decided that Akito didn't tell him to rape me today. "Welcome Yuki please enjoy" Akito said and with a nod Kereno raped me.

Normal P.O.V

Kyo and Motoko were sitting through a very boring lesson of English 'I hope Yuki is alright' they both thought as they heard the bell ring. "Kyo-kun have you seen Yuki-kun for the afternoon?" Tohru asked "Or do you know where he is?" Kyo thought for a while 'I know where he is but that would scare you' He answered slowly at first. "He left with Hatori for the afternoon and said not to worry" Tohru looked sad for a moment "Thank you I hope he's alright" She said walking away "Would you like some to lie to you like that about Yuki, Kyo" Hana-jima asked appearing out of nowhere. "No I wouldn't" and left. Hana-jima left too his waves telling her all she needed to know.

Motoko's P.O.V

My friends and I were walking down from school they were going to help me organize a way to shut down the fan club. For good "We could scar prince Yuki's face" We looked at her who dared to even think that "Are you out of your mind?" I asked her she flinched then we heard a scream of pain coming from the forest. "What was that?" I grew afraid yet somehow knew what ever it was wouldn't hurt us. "We're going to check it out" We crossed the street into the forest and walked for three minutes until we found what had made that noise.

Yuki's P.O.V

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Why is it so dark?_ "Prince Yuki is that you" a girl asked but who I didn't know "Yes who are you and where am I?" They didn't answer "We have to bandage him up come on my place is nearer" another said and I felt myself being lifted up and taken somewhere. Later I felt myself being deposited on something soft. "This is my room prince Yuki please don't thing me a stalker for having all these pictures of you" The second girl was saying. "But I can't see anything. Can you please turn on a light" I heard them shifting "Ano … Its day time and it's bright" I was shocked and could almost see the expressions on their faces. "I'm blind"

Kyo's P.O.V

Yuki still wasn't home and I was getting worried until I got that phone call then I was terrified. "Sohma residence" There was no voice on the other end "Hello" The person finally answered. "Kyo-kun it's about prince Yuki" oh it was a fan club member, but how did they get this number it isn't listed "What is it" There was crying in the background and some chatter. "Prince Yuki is blind" I was shocked to say the least and almost hung up the phone "Can you please come talk with him he won't stop crying and saying it was his fault and he says he wants to talk with you. I live on 28th street"

"What should I look for?"

"A bright blue house"

I hung up the phone and with a quick note was out the door with a change of clothes for Yuki._ Yuki I'm coming_

Motoko's P.O.V

Kyo took the news better than I though considering Yuki's condition. _I hope he's okay_ I saw the girls in a corner away from Yuki, almost afraid of him. "Yuki, I called your home and got the number for where you live and talked with Kyo he's coming to get you." Yuki had stopped crying awhile ago and was listening to me "Thank you for putting up with I must be burden to you and your friends" He looked at me his pupils faded lavender. "No its okay" The door bell rang and Yuki lay back into the sheets tiredness taking over his body. "Hello I came to pick up Yuki." I heard Kyo say to my mother. "Oh it must be that nice boy upstairs just nice manners"

"Its ok mom I'll entertain the guest you can go cook dinner" I said pulling Kyo up the stairs.

Yuki's P.O.V

I heard voices downstairs one belonging to Kyo, the other to Motoko and the last one to her mother or someone else in her family. "Yuki Kyo has come here to get you." She said "Can you leave please Yuki would need to change" The girls left the room or did they I wouldn't know I'm blind. "Yuki I'm sorry" He hugged me that's when I knew all the girls had left. "Kyo I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I told him but he just told me wasn't my fault. "Yuki don't worry you couldn't stop it" then he kissed me.

Motoko's P.O.V

It felt like some thing I shouldn't watch but watch I did as they shared a moment that they thought no one else was seeing "When can we see" I looked at them I was crying but I didn't care "Never I never should have looked" and I ran to the bathroom knowing that they would look.

Kyo's P.O.V

I felt Yuki's hands snake around my neck and my only thought was _I'm sorry_ "Yuki I'm sorry" I repeated in his ear, I could feel tears making their way down his face "I didn't even try to help you" I licked the shell of his ear and he whimpered, I really love that sound. "Don't be sorry" He told me and licked my neck; I let out a soft moan. "Yuki we should leave now we've imposed long enough" Yuki let me go and I didn't like the empty feeling. I helped him get dress after he tried and failed to dress himself.

Normal P.O.V

The girls watched a make-out session between the two boys seeing them both cry. "Motoko-senpai was right we never should have looked" One girl said as she held onto another one crying "It's sad!" Cried another and the held each other until Motoko exited the bathroom. The boys inside stopped making out and the got ready to leave, unaware that they were seen.

Yuki's P.O.V

We left with good byes and for once Kyo held my hand in public even though it was because I might get hurt but it felt good anyway. "Kyo" I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. "Kyo are we in the forest" He answered with a yes. "Kyo look at me" we stopped "Are you looking at me?" I asked "Yes" I turned to which way I hoped he was. "Am I looking at you" Again the answer was yes "Kyo will you take me when we get home? I need to know how much you love me" I said, He took my hand placed it on him and I gasped, he was so hard "This is a part of how much I love you and that was since Motoko's house" He kissed me and I palmed him. "Kyo …" I called his name "Yuki …" He moaned and dragged me through the forest. "Yuki you make my blood boil if you want me to prove my love to you I will"


End file.
